


Black and White

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the Wall the land is one of stark contrasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompt 'Black and White'

Beyond the Wall, everything was white. This was a land of snow and ice. The Stark family motto seemed ominous when one thought about winter coming to the rest of the land, for the cold and damp of this land to cover verdant hills and sandy beaches alike.

The Night's Watch wore black and they stood out like coal against the bleak landscape, marking themselves as outsiders. It seemed a foolish choice, to make oneself so noticeable, but Jon supposed the Watch had its reasons beyond tradition. Perhaps it was a show of bravado to march so boldly and visibly across the snow caps.

Ghost on the other hand was in his element, often disappearing from Jon's side at unexpected times and for prolonged periods. If he lay down, or turned his head away to hide his crimson eyes, Ghost could hardly be seen against the snow drifts.

It was a land of sharp contrasts, black and white, bleak but beautiful, and utterly dangerous. Jon wondered what surprises might lie in store beneath the quiet dignity of the unfamiliar landscape.


End file.
